


"I won't let this happen to you"

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: 3x09 promo, AND KABBY NEEDS TO FINALLY HURRY UP AND HAPPEN, Angst, F/M, Fluff, MARCUS CAN'T DIE, Smut, based on spoilers and leaks, kabby prediction fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't let this happen to you..."</p>
<p>Kabby fic based on the 3x09 promo and additional spoilers/theories/predictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 more weeks to go! So I posted this on my tumblr blog already but thought I'd post it up here too. God, writing this fic killed me, how am I going to survive episode 9? Please leave me your thoughts and tell me what you think!

_**“I’m not going to let this happen to you...”** _

                                                                                                                                      ....

Abby Griffin stood still, numb and paralysed with a chilling trepidation. Her eyes were staring at the metal doors but she was unaware of her surroundings. Her mind was still trapped back in medical with Bellamy where he had told her the news, each one of his words crashing over her like a merciless wave and shaking her to the core.

_“Abby, I’m sorry…Marcus has been sentenced to death”._

Abby should have screamed at Bellamy. Slapped him, clawed at his skin like a wild animal gone loose and demand an explanation as to how he could have let this happen. But instead she had spun around on her heel and fled the tent, running through the quarters and to what she hoped was in the direction of the prison cells. She had been helplessly searching for him, all the while thinking that it couldn’t be true. Bellamy had stopped her before Abby had a chance to fight her way through the guards and to the prison quarters, pulling the distressed and struggling Doctor aide and reassuring her that he would retrieve Marcus for her.

So there she was. Staring at the unmoving, metal doors, Bellamy’s words still echoing in her mind and holding her motionless.

_“Marcus has been sentenced to death”._

She heard a click. Abby lifted her head up. The doors swung open. Her lips fell open when she saw Marcus walking by Bellamy and Bryan’s side, his wrists cuffed and his tired eyes drooping towards the floor. Marcus lifted his head up, a flicker of light blooming in his eyes when he saw her.

“You have five minutes,” Bellamy said, unlocking Marcus’s restraints.

“Could you give us this moment alone?” Marcus asked. He noticed the doubt that passed past Bryan’s face and said, “The doors will be locked behind us. I couldn’t escape even if I wanted to”.

Bellamy nodded and placed his hand on Bryan’s shoulder, tilting his head to the door. Abby waited for the guards to leave before she approached Marcus.

“Tell me it’s not true”.

Marcus watched the light slowly fade from her eyes and to be replaced with pure and utter horror as he delayed his answer. Finally he replied, “I wish I could”.

Abby’s throat seized up, and she fought the urge to fall and dissolve into trembling tears all over again. “No…no, it can’t be true-“

“Abby-“

“What the hell happened?” Abby snapped, her glassy eyes firing at Marcus. “I was working when Nathan was telling me that you had kidnapped Pike in the rover-“

“Abby, we don’t have time-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Abby felt the tears burning behind her eyes and she squeezed them back. “Why didn’t you come to me? I could have helped”.

Marcus quickly stepped forward, taking her shoulders in his hands. “Abby, I didn’t want to get you involved. The plan was risky enough, and I couldn’t let you get hurt,” Marcus’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the new roll of tears trickling down her eyes. “I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you”.

Abby shook her head. “And I can’t live with myself without you. Marcus, I need you”.

Marcus felt his chest tighten, her words clutching onto his heart. “Don’t say that”.

“But it’s true,” she whispered. “Marcus, there must be another way. If the public knew what Pike was doing-“

“The public’s opinion doesn’t matter anymore. Pike’s consumed with power and won’t listen to anyone, and everyone’s too scared to act against him”.

Abby met his eyes, seeing the longing and sorrow and regret that surely mirrored her gaze. It was then that the realisation crashed through her. He didn’t have a plan. All this time, he hadn’t been conjuring a plan of escape with Sinclair and Lincoln. Nathan Miller and the others who were involved in the revolution weren’t coming to his aid. Nobody was coming…but Abby couldn’t let him die.

Abby stepped forward so they were inches apart and reached for his hands. She squeezed them gently and firmly held his gaze. “I won’t let this happen to you”.

“Abby, no-“

“Marcus, I’m not going to let you die”.

Marcus held her face in his hands, feeling her tremble underneath him. “Abby no. I don’t want you in danger,” he brushed away a few of her tears, feeling his chest tighten as a breathy sob escaped her lips. “I need you here. If anything were to happen to you-“ his voice cut off and he closed his eyes.   
  
Abby cradled his face in her hands, her eyes searching his. “I can’t lose you,” she whispered, her cries rumbling in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut. “I can’t lose you too”.

Her hands curled around his neck as his forehead dipped down to meet hers. She held onto him like he would disappear if she let go. Marcus held onto her like a blind man visualizing his lover’s face from the touch of her skin, as if holding onto her forever would leave the sensations of her softness and warmth on his skin forever.

“There’s so much more I should have told you,” he whispered, his breath brushing her nose. “So many moments I wish we could have”.

Abby shook her head. “Don’t say that…not now”.

“I’m so sorry Abby”.

And when he lifted his head up, his eyes went to memorize every inch of her, from her warm, cinnamon coloured eyes to the crinkles that outlined her previous smiles and to the soft lips that he had spent months dreaming about kissing.

And when Bellamy and Bryan returned to pull him away from her grasp and restrain a distressed and fighting Abby Griffin, Marcus still kept on staring at her, even as they pulled him away and back through the metal doors, he kept on staring, wanting her face to be the last thing he saw before he died.

                                                                                                                                   …


	2. "Hope"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have hope"
> 
> Chapter 2: based on the trailer kiss!

**“Hope”**

 ...

“How could you?!” Abby yelled at Bellamy as he dragged her out the corridor. She struggled against him, trying to shake off his grip. “Marcus was your friend, and you’re just going to let him die? Bellamy, unhand me now!”

 

“Shhh,” Bellamy chided her.

 

He spotted an unlocked room and quickly pulled her inside, slamming the door behind them. Abby’s eyes narrowed into a strangling glare as he switched the light on.

 

“Abby, we’re going to get Marcus out. I’m not going to let him die”.

 

Abby’s features softened, shock touching her eyes. “What?”

 

Bellamy sat down on the edge of the table, his head bowing down as he let out a built up sigh. “I screwed up, I know that. All this time…I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought that Pike was just trying to protect us. Even with all of the Grounders’ deaths, even after he tried to secure more land at the cost of more lives….I-I thought that this was all necessary for our survival. But I never thought that he would kill one of our own,” Bellamy’s voice broke off, his fingers running through his hair with frustration. He lifted his head up, his weary eyes sending Abby an apology. “I never thought that he would go after Kane. I never wanted this to happen”.

 

Abby swallowed, her eyes softening. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for Bellamy. He was only human after all, and he like her and Marcus and everyone else had made mistakes. Mistakes that still haunted them today.

 

“Son how do we save him then?” She finally asked, not wanting to waste anymore time. “Marcus’s execution is at sundown. You said that you were going to get them all out?”

 

Bellamy nodded, reaching for his walkie-talkie. “Monty, you alone? Good. Bryan’s bringing Marcus back into his cell now, so I’ll meet you in your office”. Bellamy returned his attention back to Abby, pocketing his device. “We have a plan. Me, Monty, Nathan and Harper are in on it, but I’m sure that a few more guards will want to help too. Nobody wants Kane to die Abby, least of all me. I’m sure we can get more people to help”.

 

Abby nodded slowly, taking a steady breath. “Good. So how can I help then?”        

 

…

 

Abby’s role was simple. She had to retrieve the keys to the rover. The keys that was located in Pike’s office. Pike’s locked up office.

 

Abby had a hairclip and about ten minutes of training with Monty to help her unlock the door. But even if she managed to unlock it, there were so many things that could go wrong. Pike could catch her there. She could never find the keys. She could run out of time and it would be too late…

 

She needed to succeed, because there was little chance that Marcus and the others could escape out of this camp on foot. Besides, Bellamy, Nathan and Monty were caught up guarding the prisoners, so although they would have had easier access to Pike’s office, they couldn’t do it. And Pike was already suspicious about Harper and the other cadets, so it was too risky sending them out to do this if they were to get caught. No. It had to be Abby.

 

Abby took a steady breath as she swiftly strolled down the corridor in quick steps, staring straight ahead as she tried not to look suspicious. Nonetheless, she caught a few odd stares along the way. It was unusual to see Abby Griffin out of medical. 

 

Finally she made it to Pike’s office. Casting a nervous glance over her shoulder to make sure that the coast was clear, she took the hairclip out and went to pick at the lock. Surprisingly, it was easier than she had imagined. Perhaps she was a natural.

 

Abby swung the door open and shut it behind her. She immediately went to look for the keys. She opened Pike’s cabinet draws, rummaged through his paperwork and searched through his shelves. _Where were those damn keys?_

 

Abby’s eyes roamed the room. _Think. Think. Think. Where would Pike put them? It would have to be in a convenient place…_ Abby’s eye drifted over to his jacket hanging over his chair. She reached into its pocket and retrieved the keys. _Excellent._

Abby stuffed them into her pocket and made to leave when she heard the door handle jiggle. Her heart skipped a beat, thumping violently in her chest. She glanced at her surroundings, but the office was tiny and there was nowhere to hide.

 

The door clicked open. Pike stepped inside, his eyes widening. “Doctor Griffin, what are you doing here?”  

 

“The door was unlocked,” she replied a little too quickly.

 

Pike’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I always lock my doors”.

 

Abby shrugged and hoped that it came off as casual. “Well it was unlocked. And I was looking for you so I thought I would wait inside,” she paused, her eyes hardening onto him. “Pike, you can’t do this. You can’t kill those people today”.

 

“With all due respects Abby, you are no longer Chancellor,” he replied coldly. “Marcus committed treason. He tried to kidnap me and deliver me to those monsters to let me die _._ He betrayed Arkadia for the Grounders. _He deserves to die”._

Abby clenched her jaw, her eyes murdering Pike. “Marcus is a good man, who was doing nothing more than what he believed was right for our people”.

 

Pike repressed a breathy scoff. “And you believe that he’s doing the right thing?”

 

Abby didn’t even blink an eye. “Without a doubt. From the moment we stepped onto earth, every decision Marcus has made has been to save us, and unlike you, not to throw us into war”.

 

Pike clenched his fists together, his eyes firing at Abby. “Marcus doesn’t care about our people. His actions today showed us that”. Pike stepped forward, his voice growing serious. “Abby, you need to think about what is good for our people, for _our survival_ , and where your loyalties lie”.

 

“And you need to think about what you’re doing,” Abby replied menacingly. “The people will not stand for you killing Marcus. You kill him, and you’ll have a revolution on your hands”.

 

Pike lifted his eyebrows, a little taken back at her comment. “Is that a threat Doctor Griffin?”

 

Abby lifted her head up, meeting his eyes. “Take it as a warning. And if I were you, I would heed it, loud and clear”.

 

Then Abby stepped past him and out the door, as swiftly as she could. She exhaled slowly, letting out the stress and anxiety that had built up within her chest. _She had been close._

Once she knew she was out of sight, Abby began jogging down the corridor, the keys jiggling in her pocket. She retrieved her walkie-talkie and hit the button, hearing it crackle it to life.

 

“Harper? I have the keys now. Where am I meeting you?”

 

…

 

Marcus Kane was still at a loss; his mind frantically trying to catch up and process what was going on. One minute he was dropping to his knees with Sinclair and Lincoln, and Pike was removing the bag that was covering his head before pointing a gun at his skull. And the next minute, Pike was being urgently called away to the news that Harper (with the help of a few cadets), had managed to stir up a riot in the cells so the prisoners were escaping, before managing to steal the land rover too. Now, Pike was leading the guards back to the cells, leaving Bellamy, Nathan, Monty and Bryan to look after Marcus, Sinclair and Lincoln.

 

Then no sooner had Pike left, was Bellamy untying Marcus and whispering, “We need to leave now”.

 

Marcus wasn’t sure what awoke Bellamy to the deaths and bloody war that Pike was leading them all into, but he didn’t question the boy for a second. Now he was running after him as Nathan and Monty dealt with an outraged Bryan, and Marcus wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he was sure that the Arcadian people that had gathered outside to witness their executions were cheering after him too.

 

“What’s the plan?” Marcus managed to huff as he jogged next to Bellamy.

 

“Abby managed to steal the keys to the rover”.

 

Marcus’s eyes rounded. “ _Abby._ She’s involved in all of this?”

 

Bellamy passed a corner and cast Marcus a hint of a smile. “She insisted that she help. Harper stole the rover and is waiting for you outside of the gates, but there are too many guards blocking the front entrances. So we have to take you guys through the back way. Octavia will be waiting for you there, and then you guys can jump in the rover and Octavia will lead you back to Polis”.

 

“Octavia,” Lincoln said suddenly, turning to Bellamy as they reached the final corridor. “Is she okay?”

 

Bellamy nodded, a smile tilting his lips. “My sister’s a warrior Lincoln. She’s fine, but she’s eager to see you”.

 

They reached the door leading to their secret exit and Sinclair and Lincoln ran in, but Bellamy hesitated outside the door with Marcus. He knew that he didn’t have a lot of time, but he couldn’t let Marcus leave without aplologising first. “Marcus, I’m sorry. I screwed up. I had no idea that Pike was going to try and kill you…I just wanted to do what was right, for all of us”.

 

Marcus’s eyes softened. “Bellamy, I know”.

 

Bellamy lifted his head up, something behind his eyes cracking. “We’re at war with the Grounders. A war that could have been avoided if-if-“

 

“Bellamy-“

 

“I’m going to make it right,” he said firmly, staring at Marcus intently. “This is my fault, but I will fix it. All of it”.

 

Marcus rested his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, bowing his head down in a nod. “I know you will. And Bellamy,” he said, sensing the guilt weighing down on the young guard’s shoulders. “We all make mistakes. It’s realising when we’re wrong, and making the tougher decisions to make things right again, that’s what makes us who we really are. It’s never too late for redemption”.

 

Bellamy startled, surprised at his words. His anxious eyes softened and he nodded. He sensed that Marcus Kane was not just talking to him but also to another man, one who lived in another world at what seemed a lifetime ago, but one who found salvation in the end.

 

Bellamy hurried inside and Marcus followed.

 

“Good, you’re finally here”. Octavia raced over and embraced her brother in a hug, before addressing Kane. “Sinclair and Lincoln have left already, they’re waiting with Harper outside. But it won’t be long before Pike and his guards realise that the cell breakout was just a distraction, and they’ll be after you too”.

 

Bellamy nodded quickly. “They need to leave now then”.

 

But Marcus was staring past the siblings and to Abby, who was standing there in front of the red-curtained wall. Her fingers fiddled together anxiously but relief flooded her eyes when she saw Marcus.

 

“Bellamy, can you give me five minutes? I’ll follow Octavia out”.

 

Bellamy hesitated but Octavia quickly spoke up. “It’s fine Bellamy. I’ll wait behind and leave with him”.

 

Bellamy nodded. “I’ll keep watch outside the room then”.

 

He cast Marcus one last small nod before turning back and leaving the room. Octavia stepped away a little awkwardly, giving Marcus and Abby some room.

 

Marcus wasn’t sure who ran first, he or Abby, but the next thing he knew she was enveloping him in a tight embrace, burying her face in his neck.

 

“I was afraid I’d never see you again,” she breathed, letting out a few breathy sobs into his chest.

 

“I had those same fears myself”.

 

He released her, taking her in. She was smiling with relief, almost laughing, a breathy, light sort of chuckle that rumbled in her chest. It was so simple, and yet her smile seemed to set his heart aflame and jumping with joy.  

 

Marcus’s hands reached for her face, gentle fingertips exploring her skin, brushing the layers of hair that fell form her eyes and running his thumbs down her cheeks that were still a little wet from her previous tears.

 

“We don’t have much time,” Marcus muttered.

 

Abby shook her head. “Don’t say that. You make it sound so final”.

 

Marcus lowered his eyes, remaining silent. Abby’s features hardened, grief touching her eyes. “Marcus, this isn’t final”.

 

“Abby, we don’t know what’s going to happen when I get out there. Maybe the Grounders will listen to me, or maybe they’ll kill me at first sight. The kill order is still in place-“

 

“ _Marcus-“_

“We haven’t got much time,” he said suddenly, taking her hands in his. “If I don’t get back-“ he stopped, swallowing, trying to moisten his suddenly dry throat. “If I don’t see you again, I need you to know-“

 

Abby shook her head. “No Marcus. You can tell me when you return”.

 

“Abby, if-“

 

“ _No_ Marcus”. Abby squeezed his hands, trying to catch his eyes firmly. “Hey, this is not the last time we’ll be seeing each other. I won’t let that happen. Marcus, promise me that you’ll come back. _Promise me”._

“Abby-“

 

“Have hope,” she whispered desperately. Abby cast a look behind her. She noticed Octavia’s anxious gaze shift between them and the secret doorway that Marcus would be escaping in. They were cutting it short for time. Reluctantly, Abby stepped away, releasing his hands. “Have faith Marcus. You almost died today, but you’re here now. Surely that gives you hope? Makes you believe that your survival, that the chance of _all of us_ making it out of this together, is possible?” Abby hesitated, searching his chocolate coloured eyes, as if she’d find the answer she wanted him to give her. A cry shattered in her chest as she whispered, “Marcus, I can’t do this alone. Don’t tell me this is the last time I’ll be seeing you”.

 

Marcus was speechless. A million thoughts raced through his head. _She believed in him. She believed that he would return to her._ After all this time, everything they had endured, Abby Griffin still had hope.

 

And as Marcus’s eyes searched hers, he felt new warmth explode in his chest, and then he realised. He had hope. Abby Griffin had given him hope.

 

She gave him hope when she forgave him for the monstrous things he had done; from hurting her to banishing the ones she loved. She had not only forgiven him, but also embraced him for his flaws. She didn’t see him as a monster like everyone else had. She saw the light in him when Marcus had only known the darkness. And everyday as Marcus had watched the way she looked at him, not with detest or spite like she had often done, like the others _still do_ , but with warmth and kindness and _love_ , she sparked hope within him that maybe he was becoming the person he wanted to be.

 

And over their time on earth, Abby Griffin had changed him too. He was no longer the cold and distant man who lived by the iron laws set in the book. Now he saw the true value of life and knew that it wasn’t just about surviving, but ensuring that they _deserve_ to survive. She made him a better person. _Abby Griffin was his hope._

And in that moment, Marcus Kane wished that he had told her all of this when he had had the chance. Wished he could tell her that he didn’t deserve her forgiveness, but that her love and forgiveness had made him a better person anyway. Wished that he had realised how he felt towards her sooner, so he could have cherished the few moments that they had together. He wished that he had all the time in the world just to _be_ with her.

 

But he didn’t. And in minutes, Marcus would have to flee, and he was battling with the hanging realisation that he just may never see her again. So Marcus did all that he could do within the short time they had.

 

He closed the space between them one step and crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was passionate, _desperate,_ as if the years of longing and hunger, and every thought and feeling he had harvested towards her was spilling from his lips. Abby was responding instantly, one hand running up his back and the other tangling through his hair. And he was cupping her cheek and resting his hand on her waist, guiding her deeper into the kiss. His heart was hammering and he swore that he could feel her heart flutter against his chest too. It was like her kiss had lit an explosion within him, catching his entire body on fire that danced and burned _only for her._

He needed to let go, there time was short, but he knew that once he released her, he might never get to kiss her again. So when she parted her lips for him, he deepened the kiss, his lips molding with hers, drinking into her kiss as if she was his only source of oxygen. And she was pulling him closer to her, her body melting into his embrace.

 

Finally, Marcus pulled away, catching his breath. He searched her eyes, and found only the same intense, darkened desire that burned within him.

 

“I’m sorry, I had to do that,” he whispered, dipping his forehead down to meet hers. “I couldn’t bear the thought of leaving and never having-“

 

“Marcus,” Abby whispered breathlessly, cutting him off. “Please, don’t”.

 

There time was short, ticking away like a bomb. But Marcus couldn’t bring himself to move. He lifted his head up again, his fingers returning to her face. They began exploring her face once more, as if he wanted to memorize every inch of her skin before he left, and ingrain a snapshot of her face deep into his brain. He felt her shiver underneath him as his fingers slid down her cheeks and down the slope of her neck, his hand lingering down the curve between her neck and shoulder.

 

 “Marcus,” Abby began, her eyes softening onto his. She reached for his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest, gently reminding him of their ticking time, but that she was still here with him.

 

But Marcus couldn’t process their short time. All he could think about was the kiss that left him burning for more, and how much time they had wasted over the years. Too many days they could have spent curled up in each other’s arms, or drinking in kisses deep into the night. But instead they had spent their days bickering and going over paperwork and trying to run a society. _So many wasted days that Marcus wished he could have back._

 

But Marcus didn’t mention any of this. Instead he dropped his hand to the side as he whispered, “That can’t be our last kiss”.

 

“Then don’t let it be,” Abby said firmly, clutching onto his shirt. “Come back to me Marcus. _Come back to me”._

Marcus’s eyes fell, his heart cracking in his throat as he whispered, “I promise Abby. I promise”.

 

And then he was fleeing the room with Octavia, and he didn’t even have a chance to turn around one last time to memorize the woman he loved before Octavia was pushing him out the door. But he swore that he that he heard Abby’s last words caught between a few sobs as he slipped out the door…

 

_“Have hope Marcus Kane…have hope for us”._

…


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 13 sex scene leaked information/prediction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never got round to putting the final piece up! Wrote this ages ago and put it up on tumblr, now it's on archieve. thought that I should put it up before the kabby episode tomorrow HOLY SHIT I AM NOT READY. please let me know your thoughts!

**“Together”**

**…**

_“I’m sorry Abby, but Marcus didn’t make it out with us”._

Abby felt the tears constrict and rumble in her chest, trembling hands clambering on the edge of the desk as she tried to steady her stance. But Octavia’s voice continued to echo in her mind, choking her throat with tears until they escaped from her lips in a built up sob.

 

_“I’m sorry Abby, but Marcus didn’t make it out with us”._

Abby cried, a long, aching wail drawing out from her lips. She finally gave in, letting herself fall to her knees in front of her desk.

 

_He couldn’t be dead…he couldn’t be…not after everything he had been through, everything_ they _had been through to keep him alive._

He couldn’t be dead, because if he did, it was all her fault…

 

…

 

It hadn’t been an easy few weeks since Marcus had left.

 

It wasn’t long before a revolution unfolded throughout the camp, the people demanding an election. Marcus’s planned execution and the news that Pike was responsible for the blockade that would see Arcadia starving within weeks brought the people into an uproar, with some even calling for his body to be thrown to the Grounders. Although Pike still had some support (a few soldiers from Far Station were still loyal to him), it was clear that he had lost control of his people.

So the following day, an election was announced, and Abby was appointed as the next Chancellor. Pike was thrown into prison, the Grounders were released and the chilling fear that had persisted in the camp like a toxic fog under Pike’s rule, keeping everyone quiet and obedient but alert, was suddenly lifted, blossoming hope into Arcadia again.

 

But the Grounders still demanded Pike to answer for his crimes, or else they would wage war on Skaikru. So it was with a heavy heart that Abby sent Bellamy to surrender Pike to the Grounder’s clutches, but not before slipping a cyanide pill into his hand. The blockade was lifted, Sinclair and Lincoln returned, and Octavia reported that Marcus had made contact with Clarke and the new Commander Aden, and was working on mending the fragile relations between the two clans.

 

All had seemed well, until Octavia came back at the end of the week bearing terrible news. Chaos was erupting in Polis. The Grounders were furious when they went to collect Pike for his execution, and found his dead body in his prison cell instead. They blamed the Skaikru leader for denying them their justice.

 

_“You should have let them kill Pike!” Octavia yelled through gritted teeth. “Make him suffer the deaths of the three-hundred men he had slaughtered. Pike did not deserve mercy”._

_Abby swallowed, the horrific stories of how the Grounders killed their victims playing in her mind.  “You know I couldn’t subject anyone to that Octavia_. _Don’t think that I’ve forgotten what that despicable man did, but we can’t lose sight of who we are”._

_“Yeah? Well, now they’re demanding justice. They didn’t trust us to begin with or want to forgive us for Pike’s massacre, but their mistrust has worsened since we didn’t follow their terms. They’ve taken it as a sign of war. And now chaos is breaking out in Polis. They’re demanding a vote of no confidence so they can elect a new Commander who will wage war on Skaikru. Aden’s trying to do all he can to stop this war, but he’s losing control of his people”._

_Abby swallowed, a chilling fear clawing its way to her bones. “And what about Clarke? Is she still in Polis?”_

_“Marcus and Indra helped her escape. She’s going to lie low until Aden can regain control of the coalition and it’s safe for Clarke to return,” Octavia hesitated when she noticed Abby’s distressed eyes. “Abby, I’m sorry. I don’t know where she is. To be honest, I thought she’d return here. But I don’t think she wants to endanger anyone in Arcadia. Indra said it’s possible that the Grounders will hunt her down to use her as leverage against the Commander, and Clarke coming here would only put everyone in danger”._

_Abby took in a trembling breath, anxiety clutching her heart. Yet again, Clarke was no-where to be found, and Acadia was finding itself on the brink of war. Then a new unsettling thought stopped her breath short, twisting inside her stomach uncomfortable._

_“And what about Marcus? Is he still in Polis?”_

_Octavia’s face fell, her usual tight and stone-cold features creasing with worry. “I’m sorry Abby. But Marcus didn’t make it out”._

_Abby inhaled sharply, a million possibilities of Marcus’s fate mercilessly flooding into her mind and squeezing cruelly at her heart.  “Marcus is locked inside a city, filled with people who are currently calling for our deaths,” she said slowly, a sob cracking in her voice, “and all because I chose to give their murderer a merciless death?”_

 

_Octavia didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry Abby”._

…

 

It had been days since Abby heard from Octavia, and still Marcus hadn’t returned. Clarke hadn’t made contact with her either, only adding to her worries.

 

It had been days, and still Abby found herself struggling to finish her work and deal with her solitude. Yes, she kept up a façade when she was Chancellor and Doctor Griffin, remaining confident and composed, strong, unwavering and sure of her decisions. But at night, the mask would fall, and her tears would rain onto the paperwork until ink smudged the sheets, and she would curl over and slowly fall apart.

 

It seemed that Marcus’s kiss had awoken a fire within her that night, unleashing months of longing, desire and feelings that she had harvested towards him in her chest. And without Marcus’s love to fill their absence, his kiss had left a gaping hole in her heart.

 

Abby took a shaky breath, slowly climbing up from the ground. It had been like this every night for the past week, and she had to stop.  She was the Chancellor, and the people needed her to lead and protect them, not fall apart.

 

Abby shook her head and sat back down on her chair, brushing away the last of her tears. She tried to numb out Octavia’s distressing news and focus on her work. _The people needed her. And she couldn’t be broken anymore._

 

So there Abby was, running through the defense plans Bellamy had put together on the couch, and all the while trying to ignore the aching wound in her heart that was bleeding for his return.

 

Perhaps Abby was working late again (she had found work to be a great strategy at keeping herself occupied and her mind off Marcus and Clarke), so maybe she was a little delirious. Or perhaps the stress of juggling her duties as Chancellor and Doctor had finally drained her of all her energy and she had finally cracked, her mind now playing tricks on her. But Abby was sure that she had just heard the door click open.

 

Her breath halted, her heart accelerating. She squeezed her eyes shut. Even if she wasn’t hearing things, it could very well be Bellamy or Sinclair or someone else at the door. _But at this time of night? And without knocking first? Only one man had ever entered her rooms without knocking…_ He was imprisoned, or wounded somewhere and surely not capable of walking. The grounders would have never let him escape. Her reasoning continued to argue in her head, and yet a heavy force in her heart was pushing her to turn around, the hole slowly stitching itself together as she heard footsteps behind her.

 

_The footsteps are real! What she’s hearing is real! Nobody else would come into her room!_ The only person who could be here was…was…was…

 

“Hey”.

 

Abby inhaled sharply, his words soothing in her ears and melting warm into her heart. She closed her eyes, steady fingers clutching onto her desk. She didn’t dare turn around. Turn around to see that she was hallucinating, or worst, caught in a nightmare, and she would turn to see Marcus Kane, battered and bleeding in front of her as he was in all of her other dreams.

 

“Abby, it’s me,” the gentle voice eased into her ear, calming her nerves.

 

Abby couldn’t take it anymore. Gradually she turned around on her seat, a heart-wrenching sob escaping her lips.

Abby stood up as he approached her, slowly taking him in. His hair was mattered, and heavy bags hung under his eyes. But it was the scars that cut her to the core, scars peeking up at the top of his chest from his shirt, slashed across his cheek and ripping down his arm.

 

But Marcus Kane was still here, _alive_ and with her.

 

“You came back,” she whispered, stepping closer to him.

 

Marcus just nodded, remaining silent, allowing her to adjust to the surprise.

 

Abby’s hands fell to his face, her fingers tracing the scar down his cheek, releasing a sharp hiss from his lips. Her thumbs traced over the lines in his forehead and down the slope between his eyes, lingering on his lips.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Abby whispered, her forehead falling against his.

 

“I know,” Marcus whispered. He hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her frame.

 

“When Octavia said that you hadn’t left,” Abby managed to breathe, the sobs rumbling in her chest. “I thought that they had killed you. That you-“ Abby’s voice broke off and she stopped, squeezing her eyes tightly and pushing a trickle of tears down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey,” Marcus whispered, tilting his chin up. “Abby, I’m right here”.

 

Abby nodded, exhaling a built up breath slowly. She studied him closely, her fingers running down his scars. The scars still felt fresh and raw. “Do these need to be checked?”

 

Marcus hissed as he felt her fingers on one of them and nodded. “Nyko helped clean them, but he didn’t have his kit with him, so he did the best he could”.

 

Abby nodded and guided him down onto the couch. She went to retrieve her kit and returned, sitting down next to him as she opened her kit on the table. Abby’s hands went to his shirt and gently pulled it over his head, releasing a few cries as she did so.

 

Abby’s breath halted when she saw the scars, her heart shattering in her throat. At least five scars slashed down his chest, some long and others just little cuts. He had burns too, sore, red burns prodding the sides of his ribs.  Fortunately he didn’t need stitches. Abby couldn’t imagine putting him through any more pain.

 

Abby felt her hands trembling, images of what they had done to him flashing in her mind.

 

“Abby?”

 

She lifted her eyes up at him and shook her head, chasing the images away. Instead she focused on his scars, the stony features of Doctor Griffin masking her face. Abby went to work cleaning his wounds, releasing a few sharp cries along the way.

 

“Marcus, what happened there?” she finally asked him softly.

 

Marcus winced as she dabbed at his scar before he spoke. “The Commander had called a conference in Polis, but he wasn’t expecting his own people to start rioting. They were still furious that they never got to avenge their people’s deaths and kill Pike themselves”.

 

A sob broke in Abby’s throat. “Marcus, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have given Pike the pill-“

 

“Abby no,” Marcus said firmly. “You did what was right, even if it was the tougher decision. I would have done the same”.

 

Abby shook her head, her hand hovering above another scar. “But it almost got you killed”.

 

Marcus shook his head. “Tensions had been growing for weeks since their people died.   _Pike_ was responsible for that. And it was because of Pike that the Grounders are demanding our people’s blood,” Marcus cringed again as she cleaned another burn. “Aden did all he could to stop the riots, he had made a promise to Lexa that he would protect Skaikru. He had called that conference with the Coalition with the hopes of restoring stability back amongst his people. But it only caused more uproar. That’s when the Grounders demanded for a vote of no confidence, wanting to elect someone who would bring justice by waging war on Skaikru, and that’s when Tiatus came to warn me. He told me to get Clarke out of there.  Indra and I helped her escape, and Indra managed to find Octavia outside the gates and send the message back to you”.

 

Abby took in a shaky breath. “And what happened to you?”

 

Marcus swallowed, hissing as she pressed the cloth onto another cut. “We had managed to reach the bottom floor of the building when we were cornered. I stayed back with Indra to fight the Grounders whilst Clarke escaped. But I didn’t make it out. The Grounders, members of the Lake People I think, captured me. They tried to get me to tell them where Wanheda is. They want to use Clarke as leverage against the Commander”.

 

Abby held her breath. “And you didn’t tell them”.

 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted too. Clarke didn’t say where she was going”.

 

“But you saved her,” Abby said quietly, slowly exhaling. “And they hurt you”.

 

Marcus met her eyes. “Abby, I wouldn’t let her die”.

 

Abby swallowed, her throat drying. “How did you escape?”

 

“Commander Aden. He sent his people to find me, but he’s still struggling to maintain control of the Coalition. He gave me a horse and I rode back here as soon as I was free”.

 

Marcus stopped, noticing the tears trickling from her eyes. “Hey,” he gently tilted her head up, trying to meet his eyes. He took her face in his hands, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. “Abby, I’m here. I’m safe now”.

 

“Look at what they did to you,” she whispered, her fingers reaching for the scar on his cheek. “I waited for days, and I didn’t think you would be coming home. I thought they had killed you. _They could have killed you_ ”.

 

“Abby-“

 

Abby felt her mask crumbling as she leaned further into his touch, closing her eyes. “I missed you,” she whispered. “And all I could think about were all of those days we wasted…days that we could never take back and have together. I thought you were dead”.

 

“But I’m not, I’m right here”. Marcus met her eyes, his fingers brushing her curls away from her teary cheeks. “Abby, I knew that I would come back because I had hope. _You_ gave me hope”. Her tears briefly stopped, her lips parting. “You kept me alive. When I was in my cell, when they were lashing me, I only ever thought of you. I thought of our kiss and my promise to come back to you. And it was enough to give me hope, to keep me going. _Because I had to get back to you_ ”.

 

She lifted her eyes up to his, her lips softening into a smile. His words seemed to melt straight into her heart, easing the stress that had been tightening her chest ever since she saw his scars. “I guess I was the one who lost hope,” Abby whispered, shaking her head slightly. “I was just so…so scared, and the people were depending on me. And it was so hard without you,” her voice faltered, her head dipping down. “And I was scared that we had waited too long, and that I never got to tell you…”

 

“Tell me what?”

 

Abby lifted her head back up, her breath catching in her throat when she saw him staring at her. He stared at her the same way he had the night when they parted. With longing and passion, and something darker blazing behind his chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Tell you just how much I care about you,” she whispered. “And that it was too late…Marcus, I care about you. A lot”.

 

Abby stopped herself, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She dipped her head down again, chewing her lower lip. She felt like a teenager again. Somehow they made _this_ , admitting to feelings and relationships, look so easy. Then again, none of them had ever had a relationship as complex as hers and Marcus’s.

 

But then Marcus was lifting her chin back up, catching her eyes with a soft smile. “And I’m in love with you too”.

 

Her heart skipped a beat, before fluttering wildly in her chest. She felt the smile radiating across her features. “Is it right to feel this happy when we may be pulled into another war again?”

 

His lips twitched into a fond smile. “Well we’re both alive. Clarke is too. Pike can no longer lead our people to their deaths, and there’s still hope that Aden can restore stability back in the Coalition. As far as I see, we’ve faced the toughest battles yet. So war can wait until the morning”.

 

A suggestive sparkle lit Abby’s eyes at his words, her eyes briefly falling to his lips. “So, we have tonight then?”

 

When she met his eyes, they were burning back with the same, dark desire. “We have tonight”.

 

And he closed the space between them, his lips enclosing around hers in a chaste kiss. This kiss was softer than before, slow and sensual, but it still managed to spark waves of currents skittering up her arms and exploding warmth into her heart. His tongue soon slid into her parted lips, intertwining with hers and drawing a moan from the base of her throat. Abby curled her hand around his neck and tangled her fingers through his hair, dragging him closer to her. Their kisses grew hungrier, her teeth bruising his lower lip.

 

Soon they were hurriedly kicking their boots off, and Abby was shifting her weight on the couch and pushing him onto his back, her legs straddling his waist. She shivered as she felt his hands slip under her shirt and roam her waist, sending static crackling down her skin. And when she felt his hand envelop her breast she let out a small moan, arching further into his hand.

 

Marcus leaned up and captured her lips in a rough kiss, drinking in a moan. Abby was already grinding her hips up against his, fire burning quickly between her thighs and yearning for friction. Marcus’s hands helped her out of her shirt and all but tore it off. Her hands soon roamed down his shoulders and ghosted over his sculpted torso, careful not to brush over his scars, his muscles contracting beneath her hands. Her lips soon followed, gently peppering kisses down his marks. She wanted to explore every inch of his skin and become familiar with every one of his scars, so she did just that, as if kissing his cuts could ease the pain.

 

Abby went to kiss his jaw and suck his Adam’s apple before she buried her face into his neck. She smelt musk and tasted rainwater and forest and something so uniquely Marcus that she soon felt like she would get drunk off his scent, and she realized just how much she had missed him these past days. Abby groaned when she felt his hands squeezing her arse, and she nibbled his ear playfully, stirring a groan from his lips. Smirking, Abby bit his ear again, her tongue sliding around the curve this time as she rolled her lips slowly against his, successfully releasing another groan.

 

Suddenly he shifted his weight beneath her as he went to lift her up, stirring a breathy chuckle from her chest. Abby quickly hooked her legs around his waist and tangled her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

 

“Where’re we going?” she breathed into his lips, her forehead falling onto his.

 

“The bed,” he whispered as he carried her across the room. She slid from his frame, falling onto the double bed. He seized her lips in another biting kiss as he crawled on top of her. “Where I can have my way with you”.

 

There was something about the way he said it, in a hoarse, breathy whisper that sent desire stirring in the pit of her stomach and fire coursing throughout her body. Abby circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her.

 

His lips came crashing onto hers again, devouring her lips as if he was taking his first drink in years. His fingers ghosted down her neck and tickled her ribcage, making her squirm beneath him. He enveloped her breast with one hand and kissed the other, sucking and nipping the tender skin teasingly just outside her bra. Abby arched further into his grasp, her fingers desperately trying to undo her bra. Marcus smirked and helped her slip of the piece of clothing, before capturing her breast in his lips, releasing a built up moan.

 

His kisses seemed to burn her yet make her shiver and arch further into his touch at the same time, as if her skin was catching on fire. From his lips sucking the spot behind her ear and peppering a trail of kisses down the slope of her neck, before ghosting between the valley of her breasts and down the plane of her stomach, Abby Griffin was sure that she was aflame with desire.

 

His hands parted her legs and slipped into her jeans, already feeling the desire pooling between her thighs. He slowly stroked her, his fingers sending waves of pleasure crashing through her, her hips arching further into his touch.

 

“ _Marcus,”_ Abby moaned, her fingers reaching for her jeans, wanting to tear the clothing off.

 

Marcus chuckled softly before helping her out of her jeans. Abby shimmied out of her underwear too, carelessly discarding the clothing aside. Marcus shifted down underneath her, his hands running up her bare legs. He dipped his head down to place chaste, feathery light kisses up her thighs, his beard tickling her skin before he buried his head between her thighs. Abby gasped and groaned as he kissed the fire between her thighs. She moaned his name breathlessly, his tongue and mouth doing incredible things to her body as he licked and sucked achingly slow at her center, waves of pleasure building up within her. Abby tangled her fingers through his hair and guided him deeper into her, his mouth devouring her whole. Abby threw her head back and cried, pleasure rippling throughout her as his mouth sent her over the edge.

 

Abby pulled him back up to her and hungrily kissed his smirk away. Soon she was rolling him onto his back, her lips attacking his neck, nipping along his skin and stirring moans of her own. She rolled her hips against his, feeling his arousal hot and hard against her.

 

She helped him slip out of the rest of his clothes before his lips came crashing back onto hers. And the next moments were a blur of consuming and overwhelming sensations as Abby sank into him. She gasped and cried as she felt him move inside her, the feeling of him buried deep within her was indescribable and beyond anything she had imagined. With Jake it had always been hot yet tender and loving, but with Marcus it was like fire, all passion and electricity exploding in an inferno that consumed them both.

 

She rode him slowly at first, intertwining their hands together and keeping them above his head. She gripped him tightly as his hips thrust up to meet hers, groaning, her walls stretching as he filled her perfectly.

 

“Look at me,” Marcus whispered from below her.

 

Her eyes fluttered open and Marcus saw fire dancing within them, intense with the same passion darkening his eyes. He released her hand and his fingers went to tease her breast, releasing another gasp and a breathless moan. He loved watching her above him, the way she would bite her bruised lips to repress another cry, or the way her head would tilt back in pleasure. Or the way her breath would catch in her throat as he slid into her, sending her crying and begging for him to go harder, _faster,_ before he was quickening his pace to meet her rhythms.

 

And she was wrapping her legs tighter around his waist as she cried out how good he felt, and how much she had missed him. And he was crying out how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her, and a thousand other things that Abby Griffin soon couldn’t comprehend as complete and utter pleasure consumed her. It wasn’t long before Abby came with one last cry, Marcus following her over the edge with a few last thrusts. 

 

Abby buried her face into his chest as she tried to regain her breath, completely and utterly undone. She felt Marcus tracing patterns down her lower back as he too tried to catch his breath.

 

“God I missed you,” Marcus murmured into her hair.

 

Abby smiled and kissed him passionately just to show him how much she missed him too, before rolling next to his side. She curled up against his side, so they were a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs.

 

“Marcus, never leave me again” Abby said softly.

 

Marcus dipped his head down and kissed her hair. “Never. I want a thousand more nights like this”.

 

She snuggled closer to him. “With the threat of war coming, I’ll settle to have you by my side”.

 

They laid like that for a while, finding comfort in the silence and just being in each other’s arms.

 

“Marcus,” Abby broke the silence, her voice falling in a small sigh. “What are we going to do?”

 

Marcus stopped playing with her hair, staring down at her. “Fix it. We’ll restore peace and make everything right again”.  

 

Abby rolled onto her side so she could look up at him. “How can you sound so sure?”

 

He mirrored her smile. “Because an amazing woman once told me to have hope, and I hadn’t lost that hope since I kissed her”.

 

Abby’s heart melted like a dripping candle, her smile radiating across her features. His hand went to cup her cheek, his warm eyes softening with adoration.

 

“We’ll make it through this Abby. Together”.

 

Abby smiled. “Together”.

 

Then she pressed her lips against his in a long, sensual kiss, her teeth grazing his lower lips as she pulled back. She couldn’t miss the flicker of desire stirring in his eyes, which sent her heart racing.

 

“You know,” Marcus whispered hoarsely, his lips inching towards her ear. “The night hasn’t ended yet”.

 

Abby raised an eyebrow, her lips tilting into a playful smile as she feigned innocence. “Oh really? So Marcus, how do you suggest we fill in the time?”

 

A bubbly laugh escaped her lips as he rolled her back on top of him, capturing her lips in a breathless kiss. Abby giggled into his lips, responding to his kiss with equal hunger. It wasn’t long before her body covered his and they surrendered themselves to each other again.

 

Abby had been right before really. How was it possible for them to be so happy amongst the chaos that was erupting outside their walls?

 

But that night, Marcus and Abby were happy to lose themselves to each other and forget about the threat of war that would need to be addressed the following morning. Because Marcus Kane against all odds had come back to her, and god knows when they would have another chance to be like this again, consumed by utter passion and love, and safe and secure in each other’s arms. So for tonight, Marcus and Abby were content to let it be, and relish in their joy of finally being together again. 


End file.
